


Don't bring your black heart to bed!

by Whaleoilbeefhooxed



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cute, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Death Threats, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Glasses, Hux Wears Glasses, Hux is Not Nice, Hux is So Done, Kylo ren is a tease, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: otpprompts, mentions of phasma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whaleoilbeefhooxed/pseuds/Whaleoilbeefhooxed
Summary: Otpprompts: Person A wears glasses. Person B goes to kiss their forehead, and when they pull away, A’s glasses are all fogged up, and A starts saying things like “Well great now I have to clean my glasses/thanks, thanks a lot!/dammit, my glasses!” While B just giggles.-“Maker, I didn’t know that I adopted a moody teenager, when I let you into my bedroom. Get off of me, I need to work.”





	Don't bring your black heart to bed!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece of prose I've written in like 5 years, so congrats to these two dorks for getting me out of my existential writing crisis. It's also my debut on this platform. I wrote this during a lecture on romanticism so that might explain Kylo's soft side here. I hope you enjoy this short, fluffy read. If you do I'd be beyond honoured if you'd leave Kudos, or even a comment. This is a promptfill for an Otpprompt by http://otpprompts.tumblr.com  
> The title is a quote from the song "The Devil Beneath My Feet" by Marilyn Manson, though the song is not related to the story.  
> Enjoy ! xxx

**Prompt** : _Person A wears glasses. Person B goes to kiss their forehead, and when they pull away, A’s glasses are all fogged up, and A starts saying things like “Well great now I have to clean my glasses/thanks, thanks a lot!/dammit, my glasses!” While B just giggles_.

  
"Still working, huh?" Not that Kylo Ren was surprised to find the Gingner sitting on the bed, staring at a DataPad, while he was happily ignoring the knight, but it was almost 0200 and Hux's shift wold start at 0400.  
"Hey, I asked you something.” Kylo made his way through the room, dropping his coat on the floor.

"Ren, put the coat on the damn chair, I don't want to trip and fall over again like last week,” Hux stated, still not caring to look up.

  
"Oh look, it can speak!”

  
The Knight gave a quick flick with his right hand and the coat spread out neatly over the next chair.

  
"I did not consider your question worth answering, because it is quite obvious that I am in fact working... unlike some other people."

  
"That's not fair. I've been working too, my dear General."

  
"Working out. Not working. There is a difference Ren... Maker, these reports are awful.” Hux started to tap on his DataPad with increasing aggression, a frown forming on his face.

  
"Well you wouldn't know that, would you? I mean do you even know where the training centre is? " Ren bit his lower lip, trying hard to suppress a smile when he noticed the General tapping even angrier than before.

  
“I know everything concerning the ship, Lord Bastard,” snapped Hux, whose cheeks started to turn to an angry shade of red. Much to Kylo’s delight.

  
Hux was extraordinarily professional all the time, hiding his emotions beneath the alabaster mask of his face, being able to seem uninterested and unaffected during situations that had most of humanity sobbing and screaming.  
That's what the whole First Order feared him for. Being ruthless and almost un-human like. But it was different when he was with the Knight. Somehow the taller man managed to get under his skin so easily that it scared him. He did not like weaknesses.

  
"Are you still looking at me, you creep?"

  
"Yes,” Ren answered, letting his eyes wander over the sharp features of his counterpart.

  
The Hux sitting in front of him was so different to the work-Hux. His hair, not being held in place by what he assumed needed a whole jar of gel, was falling into the Generals face and, against some rumours Kylo had picked up someday, he was not sleeping in his uniform, but in a plain, dark blue long-sleeved shirt.

  
Also he noticed, that Hux was wearing his glasses. Kylo knew that Hux would never, no matter what, wear that slim, black frame out for work, because for him, it symbolized weakness and Hux did not like weaknesses.

  
"Pervert. Stop it."

  
"You are adorable when you are angry. You know that?"  
"I swear, if you ever say something like that again I will have Phasma execute you and now come to bed or leave. I honestly do not care, but if you continue staring at me I will get you removed from my quarters."

  
To an outsider these words might have seemed insulting and rude, spoken with harsh emphasis, but Kylo knew better. Besides, what other would you imagine from a tantrum throwing Force-User and a psychopathic General?

  
For a second he saw a little softening in Hux's facial features.  
With a mischievous smile, Kylo crossed the distance between him and the bed and let himself fall face flat besides Hux, who, still not feeling the need to look up from his work, barked:  
"Ren, no! What's the matter with you? Get out of my bed with your sweaty, stinking cloths. I really mean it, it's a fresh duvet cover."

  
"You said I should either come to bed, or leave,” he shrugged, turning his head to watch the other man's reaction.

  
"Yes, but I thought that your brain was capable of abstracting the semantic meaning of my sentence and putting it into a socially conforming context like a normal adult does. I'm sorry if I overestimated your abilities to adapt to such a high form of communication, I did not mean to hurt your precious feelings and now... Get out of my bed. I should add, that you might return, if you've used the freshener and put on some fresh cloths. The cloths are not mandatory though."

  
“I just followed your orders without questions, general,” teasingly, Ren let his hand run over what he assumed was Hux’s upper thigh, hidden beneath the anthracite sheets.

  
“Ren, I am not kidding, I don’t want your sweat drained body ruining my fresh sheets. And now: Move!” The redhead tried to shake off the other mans hand, still not looking at him.

  
“But I’m tired and I don’t want tooo,” he let his hand wander a little higher on the sheets.

  
“Maker, I didn’t know that I adopted a moody teenager, when I let you into my bedroom. Get off of me, I need to work.”  
“And I didn’t know that I’ve gotten up with a grumpy old man. Also...You let me into you bedroom? As far as I know it was me who slammed you into...”

  
“Enough. Think of it however you want, but please, leave me. I need to sort out these report-files.”

  
Kylo was smiling. At this point it had become a game. He wanted to be noticed by Hux, and Hux wanted to substantiate his dominance by ignoring the knight and showing even less affection than usual.

  
“You know you could finish them later and just go to sleep with me,” he carefully brushed a strand of red hair out of the Generals face, letting his hand linger on his cheek for a few seconds.

  
“No I can not. And do not touch me with these filthy hands of yours,” Hux blurted.

  
Kylo ran his eyes over the General again. The blueish lighting of the DataPad made the skin of the already pale General look even more fair, almost translucent. He had dark circles under his eyes that were the obvious result of Hux’s work dedication.  
The Knight sighed and sat himself up, next to the Ginger, resting his head on the older mans shoulder.

  
“Go away,” his voice was stone cold.

  
“I’m going to take a risk now and tell you something”, Ren whispered, pleased by the Generals shiver in response to his voice.

  
“Oh Ren, for fucks sake, don’t tell me you love me. I won’t even bother to get Phasma. I swear I will cut your throat right now.” Hux started to tap more aggressive again.  
“No, don’t worry. I don’t want you to get the sheets dirty with my filthy blood and sweaty corps,” Ren chuckled, planting a small kiss on the redhead’s neck.

  
“Right. Then proceed in your pointless blabbering, if it soothes you, Lord Ren.” Kylo rolled his eyes.  
“You look super cute with your glasses,” Ren murmured and immediately bit down on his lips, trying to hold back his laugh at the sight of the all so sincere, emotionless Hux lowering his DataPad dangerously slow, his head adapting a very unhealthy looking shade of red.

  
“All right, enough. I’m calling Phasma. She can execute you right here, right now. I want to hear you suffer and I WANT to see your filthy blood on my sheets.”  
Finally, Kylo got a glance of his so beloved blue eyes which were now burning with rage.

  
“If I myself should be executed, due to stating my personal believes, then thus shall be the way of my death, you may proceed, but please grant me one more kiss.”  
It was hard to keep a straight face at the sight of Hux examining him, seemingly trying to decide if he, Ren, was just being silly or had gone completely mad.

  
“Careful, Ren. There is a good chance, that I am not joking,” he hissed with the same tone of voice as if Ren was one of those resistance scums.

  
“Oh I know, my dear General,” he reached out and pushed the glasses of the other man back up, then he grabbed the collar of Hux’s shirt and pulled him towards himself.  
“Good, then I’d advice you to listen to me, when I say that you should not dare to kiss me right now.”  
“Oh I can not engage in such a dangerous threat!”

  
Very quick and with an amount of grace, Hux had always envied him for, he jumped over Hux, out of the bed.  
“Finally! All it took to make you leave were a handful of death threats? I will note that for the next time.” Hux returned his attention back to the still glowing DataPad.

  
“Don’t celebrate just yet. I’m really shocked you fell for such an easy trick,” with a swift motion he grabbed the collar of Hux’s blue shirt again, closed the distance between them and pressed his lips firmly to the Generals temple.  
He took a deep breath, taking in the unmistakable scent of Hux and than released the air.  
Kylo knew that his hot breath had to have fogged up Hux’s glasses and without looking back he hurried to the Freshener in the hope of escaping the other man's wrath.

  
“Well great, now I have to clean my glasses too. Thank you very much!” Kylo tried to not laugh too loud. “You are an annoying twat and I despise you. Go and sleep on the floor or something,” Hux cried from the other room.  
“I know. I’ll be ready for bed in five minutes and don’t you dare having this piece of junk still in your hands. I hate you too. By the way. Have I ever told you, that your voice takes on this really charming pitch when you're angry with me?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this at least a tad bit and I'm sorry if the formating is off, I'm still getting used to it.


End file.
